Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
In order to transmit USB 3.0 signals, the conventional USB receptacle connector has to eliminate the signal interference by conduction and grounding during high-speed signal transmission. A conventional receptacle connector adapted for transmitting USB 2.0 includes an insulated housing, upper-row and lower-row terminals, and an iron shell. The terminals are disposed on the insulated housing, and the insulated housing is inside the iron shell. In the conventional, the terminals are connected to a circuit board to perform the conduction and grounding, and the iron shell includes several shielding plates connecting to the circuit board to perform the conduction and the grounding.